


New Kin brings New Challenges

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [13]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fern is so happy he gets to be a dad, Holly and Sorrel can't wait to be aunts, I'm not forgetting that tag this time, Ivypool isn't mentioned by name but it's fairly obvious what the ship is lol, Uncle Jayfeather, i love them, if this series is all I'm remembered for I'll be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: “Uncle Jayfeather! Oh my StarClan, I’m going to be a dad!”. . ."How do we make sure that we're good aunts for them, like you were an uncle to us?"





	New Kin brings New Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to human-warrior-cats-au on tumblr for the idea! You made my morning with your response, and I really liked this one! How could I possibly resist happy Fernsong? So, if you're reading, then I hope you enjoy :)

“Uncle Jayfeather! Oh my StarClan, I’m going to be a dad!” Fernsong squealed as he rushed into the medicine den. Jayfeather could hear his paws hitting the ground every time the overexcited tom leaped, and joy was practically bouncing around the den.

“Congratulations!” Briarlight called. 

Grumbling his agreement, Jayfeather turned back to the herbs that lay at his paws. His nephew was still bouncing by his side, tail swishing through the air and happily humming.

“Shouldn’t you be telling others the news rather than standing here?” Jayfeather finally mumbled. He was happy for his nephew, of course he was, but the young tom was quickly becoming overbearing in the cramped den. 

“You’re right, I need to tell Hollytuft and Sorrelstripe!” Fernsong replied, not even finishing his sentence before prancing out of the den. Jayfeather could hear him calling his sisters, followed by their own yells of excitement.

“Well, looks like you’re getting even more kin,” Briarlight teased, dragging herself to his side. “Have fun being placed on kitsitting duty for both Fernsong AND your brother’s new litter.”

“Not a chance am I doing that again,” Jayfeather responded, a shiver going down his spine at remembering what had happened when he had for Lionblaze’s first litter; they had escaped from camp in the middle of the night and made it to WindClan territory, the only reason they hadn’t gone farther being that Crowfeather had caught them a short way from the border. 

Briarlight’s mrow of laughter interrupted him from his thoughts, “It means I have more kits to entertain then!”

Shaking his head, Jayfeather began pawing at his herbs again and reorganising them into piles of whether or not they were still usable. 

“Speaking of kits, I’m gonna see how Blossomfall is doing,” Briarlight chirped, before making her way out of the medicine den and into the clearing.

Alone in the den, Jayfeather took a moment to relish in the peace and quiet he had. 

“Uncle Jayfeather did you you hear?! We’re going to be aunts!” Sorrelstripe’s yell cut through the silence, abruptly jolting Jayfeather out of his trance.

Two sets of paws pounded into the medicine den; Hollytuft was with her sister, it seemed.

“Yes, I heard, your brother came here earlier.” Jayfeather responded, though he was quickly interrupted by Hollytuft.

“Ohhh I can’t wait to teach them everything! We were already getting little siblings, and now we’ll have nieces and nephews too? They’ll be the best of friends, I’m sure of it, I’ll MAKE sure of it, and I’ll tell them all the stories of great grandpa Firestar and everything he did, and I’ll tell them all about the territories and the best places to hunt, they’ll know the hunting crouch before they’ve even left the nursery, I swear! And-”

“Oh please, we all know I’M the better hunter,” Sorrelstripe cut in, though her tone was lighthearted.

“Yeah? Well I’M the best fighter!”

“Alright the both of you, are you kits? I hope you’re not going to teach your little siblings as well as Fernsong’s kits that they can act like this when they’re warriors,” Jayfeather interrupted, ears and tail twitching in mild irritation, though his whiskers were too from his amusement at the sisters’ bickering.

“Sorry, uncle Jayfeather,” Hollytuft giggled, “We’re just so excited! We’re getting more kin, and we get to watch them grow up, and we get to teach them everything!”

“But, that’s kinda why we’re here,” Sorrelstripe said. Jayfeather was surprised at the she-cat’s unusually awkward tone, and could hear her tail sweeping across the ground. “Do you have any advice on how to be good aunts? I mean, we all love you, so how do we make sure we’re as close to them as we are to you?”

Jayfeather was stunned into silence at her comment. Sorrelstripe was never so open with her emotions, so it had caught him off guard as she revealed how she truly felt. “Well, uh, I just visited you three a lot, and you were always coming and pestering me in MY den,” he finally responded. 

His nieces were silent for a moment before Sorrelstripe spoke up again. “...Okay, so just get to know them?” she asked. Her voice was still unsure, though she was seemingly becoming more confident at the idea. 

Jayfeather dipped his head in confirmation, though he still wasn’t entirely sure himself how he had gotten so close to his brother’s kits; he just… did.

“Thanks, uncle Jayfeather!” Hollytuft said, excitement obvious in her voice. “Just wait, we’ll be the best aunts ever!”

“Don’t let Briarlight hear you say that, then you’ll have competition,” Jayfeather replied, whiskers twitching in amusement. “Now go, shouldn’t you be on patrol or something?”

“Probably,” Sorrelstripe sighed. The two she-cats’ began padding out of the den, leaving Jayfeather with his herbs once again. Just before leaving, however, Sorrelstripe’s voice sounded again. “Hey, uncle Jayfeather?” she mumbled, “ Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, I added in the Briarlight line of her having more kits to play with when Fernsong's are born because Ivypool kitting on the night of a gathering was the reason she was given the stomach illness that caused to her death, just as an extra punch to the gut :)
> 
> Again, thank you to Pastel for the idea, and I recommend checking her stuff out because I adore her human au headcanons, amd she's just a generally sweet person! Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated as well as any ideas for this series, whether it be story ideas or character traits, have a good day/night :)


End file.
